The Pumpkin Hot
by lady blue vampire
Summary: HHC. Bella quería una noche especial, que se vería arruinada por un estúpido acontecimiento...pero en medio de la oscuridad aparecía el señor de la noche amante los murcielagos.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pumpkin Hot**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.****  
><strong>

**Happy Halloween Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: The Pumpkin Hot**

**Autora: Lady Blue Vampire**

**Link al perfil del Contest: http:/ www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3326265 /Happy_Halloween_Contest**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** HHC. Bella quería una noche especial, que se vería arruinada por un  
>estúpido acontecimiento...pero en medio de la oscuridad aparecía el señor<br>de la noche amante los murcielagos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hoy estaba un poco nublado y corría un viento heladísimo y ¡ah! Era Halloween.

Recuerdo que cuando pequeña adoraba estas fiestas, ayudar a decorar la casa, disfrazarme y salir tomada de la mano de mamá y papá a pedir dulces casa por casa. Juntar muchos dulces para compartir luego con mis compañeros del colegio. Era junto con navidad mi festividad favorita.

Hasta que un día, cuando tenía doce años, nos mudamos a un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso llamado Forks. Ahí mi vida cambió totalmente.

Mi papá, Charlie, lo habían asignado como el jefe de policía en este pequeño pueblo. De inmediato aceptó porque eso nos permitiría tener mejor vida y tener una casa un poco más grande. Además mi mamá, Renné, que era profesora diferencial así había obtenido trabajo en un pequeño colegio para chicos que tenían algunas discapacidades en el mismo pueblo. Esto era excelente para mis padres, no solo económicamente hablando, sino que también en lo profesional y personal. Pero para mi sería totalmente diferente.

Mi primer día en el nuevo colegio fue terrible. No hay otra manera de ejemplificarlo. Yo a los doce años aún era una niña, me gustaba leer y escribir; mi cuerpo no tenía ningún tipo de curvas y definitivamente aún no estaba interesada en los chicos ¡sólo tenía doce! Pero las chicas de este pueblo eran bastante diferentes a mí. Ellas se pintaban las uñas, tenían novios y usaban sostenes, yo era plana como una tabla. Era como esa tipica película americana donde las porristas mandaban y las demás solo éramos losers. Con el paso del tiempo solo me hice una amiga, Angela Weber, que era bastante parecida a mí y podíamos pasar horas hablando de libros, en especial de Harry Potter. Como nos gustaba estudiar nos transformamos en cerebritos automáticamente y a veces "los populares" intentaban que hiciéramos los trabajos por ellos, aunque no era tan estúpida como para obedecer lo que ellos me dijeran o si no me convertiría en su esclava por el resto del Instituto. Por suerte ser la hija del jefe de policía me daba cierto tipo de inmunidad.

Aún recuerdo que cuando teníamos quince llegaron los Cullen y con ello todo volvió a cambiar, otra vez. Ellos eran tres; dos hombres y una mujer.

El mayor se llamaba Emmett y tenía diecisiete años. Era alto, musculoso, de pelo negro rizado y ojos celestes. A los pocos meses comenzó a salir con Rosalie Hale que era una despampanante rubia de también diecisiete años, líder de las porristas y una chica que continuamente se burlaba de los cerebritos y nerds como yo. Por suerte en cuanto comenzó a salir con Emmett dejo de preocuparse por los demás para dedicarse a su propia vida.

La chica era Alice Cullen, de quince. Pequeña, muy delgada, ojos verdes y pelo negro largo. Nos volvimos amigas casi de inmediato, ya que teníamos el mismo horario y el profesor de Química la agregó al dúo que conformábamos Ang y yo en sus clases. Era bastante dulce y agradable, y aunque ella y sus hermanos se volvieron rápidamente populares por ser "los chicos millonarios y hermosos" ella nunca dejó de juntarse con nosotras y siguió siendo amable con todos. Sin embargo tenía tanta energía que a veces agotaba solo verla y tenía una fijación bastante especial con la moda y siempre intentaba cambiarnos el look a Ang y a mí.

Y finalmente, estaba Edward de también quince años. Era mellizo de Alice y eran bastante diferentes, no solo físicamente. Él era alto y delgado. Su pelo tenía un hermoso tono color cobre y sus ojos eran verdes como los de Alice. Tenía una mandíbula marcada y todo en él parecía ser perfecto. Era amable, caballero y desde que llegó todas las chicas estaban tras él. Sabía que le gustaba mucho leer porque Alice lo había comentado y también era un excelente estudiante por lo que había visto en las pocas clases que compartíamos. Nos saludábamos cordialmente pero nunca establecimos una relación de amistad. También conocí a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle. Un matrimonio muy alegre y humilde a pesar de todo el dinero que tenían y en poco tiempo nuestras familias se hicieron amigas.

Así habían pasado dos años. Nuestra relación con las chicas se fortaleció y éramos las mejores amigas. Siempre nos contábamos todo y salíamos juntas. Gracias a ellas deje de ser tan tímida y temía menos hablar en publico y mostrarme a los demás. También había sido gracias a Edward. Él había cambiado, pero para demasiado bien. Seguía siendo alto, pero también estaba más musculoso. Sus rasgos eran más marcados, como los de un hombre y su voz se volvió más grave. La población femenina se tiraba literalmente a sus pies. Además, él era realmente encantador. Nos había tocado ser compañeros en biología y comenzamos a conversar más. Además que nuestras familias siempre se juntaban a almorzar o algo, así que pronto nos volvimos una especie de amigos, siempre hablábamos de libros y películas y el tiempo parecía desaparecer cuando estaba con él.

El problema era que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él. Según Alice yo también le gustaba, pero le había prohibido rotundamente que le preguntara directamente, Alice no se caracterizaba por ser disimulada. Ángela insistía en que hiciera algo para demostrarle que me sentía atraída por él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía llegar un día y declararle mi amor, tampoco podía besarlo…yo nunca había besado a nadie. Era probable que fuera una pésima besadora.

Edward no había tenido novias ni nada, pero a mi me parecía una persona muy discreta como para contar a los cuatro vientos si tenía aventurillas con alguna chica, y habían varias que se regodeaban de haber tenido algo con él, aunque eso era incierto. Lauren y Jessica eran unas zorras y eran bastante felices de jactarse de eso.

Y bueno…aquí estaba, mirando mi traje para Halloween. Aunque estaba vez era distinto, era mi primera fiesta "oficial" con alcohol, chicos y todo eso. Era seguramente el evento del año y Alice se había encargado de escoger mi disfraz para evitar _"que Bella cometa algún error y termine de aniquilar la moda"._

Era un enterito blanco, aunque era como short con una tela que cubría mis pechos, simplemente. Dejaba ver mi ombligo y con ello el piercing que nos habíamos hecho con las chicas hace tres meses. Unas pequeñas alas iban colgadas atrás, por lo que decidí trenzar mi pelo y así podrían lucirse más. Me calcé mis zapatillas negras vans, ni loca me colocaba los tacones que Alice había escogido para mí aunque ella me reclamara por esto. Prefería mantenerme con vida, ya que soy muy torpe.

Me miré al espejo y me gustó lo que vi. Durante el paso de los años si habían aparecido mis pechos, aunque no eran tan grandes como los siliconados que poseían Lauren y Jessica, las chicas populares de nuestra generación. O como les llamaba Alice _"Las tetas plásticas peliteñidas"_. Mis piernas se veían muy largas, tal vez por lo corta que era mi traje. Esperaba que Charlie no me viera antes de irme o si no probablemente le daría un ataque. Yo jamás había mostrado tanta piel, pero este era mi último año en el Instituto y como dicen "siempre hay una primera vez"

Me despedí de mamá y me fui antes de que mi papá llegara. Tenía que estar donde Alice a las siete, a pesar de que la fiesta empezaba a las nueve, porque ella quería maquillarme y hacer su magia conmigo y Angela. En cuanto entré al camino que conducía a la casa de los Cullen me sorprendí por la decoración. Había farolitos con forma de fantasmas que iluminaban todo el largo del camino.

La entrada de la casa (que más bien parecía mansión) tenía calabazas talladas, espantapájaros, murciélagos y grandes telarañas falsas. Se veía fenomenal. Toqué el timbre y me abrió la puerta… ¿Esme? Sí, al parecer era ella.

- ¡Hola Bella! – Dijo emocionada, dando saltitos. Confirmado, era Esme Cullen. Estaba vestida de negro, un largo y bastante entallado vestido – ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? ¡Soy Morticia!

- ¡Wow! – fue lo único que pude decir. Esme se veía espectacular, realmente había hecho una muy buena caracterización de Morticia Addams y con esa peluca negra y sus ojos verdes brillando emocionados me recordó demasiado a Alice – Te ves espectacular le dije sinceramente.

- Muchas gracias cariño, con Carlisle vamos a la fiesta que hace el Hospital – Me hizo pasar y por dentro la casa estaba decorada con más telarañas y murciélagos colgantes. Las luces eran tenues y había bolas de luces* en las esquinas – Carlisle esta disfrazado de Homero*.

Cuando decía eso, apareció Carlisle por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Con el mismo terno que utilizaba el personaje, con el bigote y el pelo negro. Los Cullen se tomaba muy enserio el Halloween. Después de conversar un rato los padres de mi amiga y de mi amor platónico, se marcharon a su fiesta.

Me dirigí al dormitorio de la Alice y en cuanto entré quedé en shock. Había ropa tirada por todas partes y pronto una enana me tecleó.

- ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Estamos atrasadas ¿Y los zapatos? ¡Con zapatillas tus piernas no se ven tan estilizadas! ¡Ang, sal del baño! – rayos, me iba a tener que enfrentar a una sesión de maquillaje con la duende histérica. Era algo que solía suceder cuando mi amiga se ponía nerviosa.

Después de una hora y media (gracias a dios) estábamos listas para ayudar a Alice a recibir a los invitados.

Finalmente mi maquillaje solo había consistido en colocarme una crema que tenía brillo en los brazos, piernas y escote; iluminarme los ojos con tonos plateados y un labial fucsia para "dar intensidad a los labios", palabras de Alice, no mías.

Ángela estaba disfrazada de Freddy Kruger, aunque suene extraño y realmente se veía genial. Llevaba un vestido bastante corto rojo con franjas grises que tenía un desgarro en la parte del abdomen, botas negras, un sombrero y el clásico guante con cuchillas que utilizaba el conocido asesino. Su maquillaje consistía solo en ojos delineados y labios con brillo.

Alice por otro lado iba vestida de Gladiadora, y ¡vaya! Lucía muy, muy sexy. El traje era de cuerina, con decoraciones en dorado y estaba bastante corto. Tenía unas muñequeras largas y una capa, para darle más dramatismo. Su ahora corto cabello negro estaba más alborotado de lo común y su maquillaje era sencillo, pero sus labios estaban rojos. Pareciera que acababa de salir de una batalla, en una cama.

Bajamos y nos bebimos unos tragos para relajarnos mientras esperábamos que llegaran los primeros invitados. Era primera vez que iba a ser anfitriona de una fiesta y que mis compañeros me verían como algo más que la "Sosa Swan" del Instituto y para ser sincera estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero estaba más nerviosa aun porque no había visto aparecer a Edward, y me moría por verlo. Rayos, era patética.

La gente comenzó a llegar y en pocos minutos ya estaba casi todo el Instituto en casa de Alice. Me sentía emocionada porque varios chicos me habían mirado (algo que no pasaba seguido) y me habían felicitado por mi disfraz, diciendo que lucia muy linda. Con Angela ya habíamos bebido tres margaritas así que estaba un poco achispada, aunque no ebria.

- ¡Bella! ¿Puedes traer más vasos? – gritó Alice desde la esquina del salón. Estaba hablando con Jasper y supuse que hoy su gran oportunidad. Era un amigo de Edward que hace tiempo le gustaba pero el chico era demasiado tímido.

La música sonaba fuerte, el ambiente era increíble así que me apresuré en hacer lo que Alice me había pedido. Entre a la cocina y todo se arruinó. Literalmente.

Me encantaría poder decir que aparecieron Laureen y Jessica, me insultaron y me atacaron por quitarle la atención de los chicos, pero probablemente ellas ya estaban en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados del primer piso, preocupadas por satisfacerse sexualmente en vez de arruinar mi noche.

También me hubiera encantado decir que Mike Newton o Tayler Crowley habían intentado abusar de mí y me había defendido como una leona y les había dado su merecido por ser acosadores. Pero la realidad era que la condición en la que me encontraba ahora había sido toda culpa mía y de mi torpeza.

Cuando buscaba los vasos plásticos pase a llevar una bandeja que contenía un montón de vasos con vodka naranja. No se el cómo ni el porqué, pero todo me cayó encima de mi impecable disfraz blanco de ángel…bueno, que en su momento era blanco, ahora era naranja. Cabe decir que Alice había decidido echarle un poco de colorante artificial a los tragos para que se vieran mejor.

En una calabaza, en eso me había transformado. La noche que había esperado para dejar de ser la cerebrito del Instituto, para llamar la atención por primera vez en mi vida, donde deseaba dar mi primer beso…había sido arruinada y por mis propios pies. Y ni siquiera había logrado ver a Edward.

Subí lo más rápido que podía las escaleras, intentando que nadie me viera. No deseaba ser la hazmerreír de la fiesta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y tristeza. Sabía que no podría limpiar mi disfraz y no tenía ningún otro. Me vería extraña si aparecía vestida normal cuando todos estaban disfrazados.

- ¡Soy una idiota! Una calabaza ¡Una calabaza! En esa mierda me he convertido – mascullaba mientras me dirigía al dormitorio de Alice, esperaba que nadie se hubiera metido allí – Una jodida calabaza. Horrible y naranja calabaza.

- Una muy sexy diría yo – me interrumpió una suave, grave y aterciopelada voz detrás de mi. Me giré rápidamente y pude ver a… ¡BATMAN!

¡Oh Dios! Quede en shock momentáneo. ¡Stop! Batman no existe…y esa voz era muy parecida a la de…

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Batman.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunte para asegurarme. Vaya, estaba todo vestido de negro, incluso con capa. Me era difícil verlo bien porque además el pasillo estaba bastante oscuro – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi subir las escaleras y quise saber que pasaba – dijo acercándose más a mí. Me sentí pequeña porque él me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y con esa máscara de Batman se veía aun más alto – Te había visto debajo de lo más entretenida y me pareció extraño que subieras.

Su cabeza se inclinó un poco logrando que su aliento llegara a mi y me hipnotizara.

- Manché mi disfraz – dije como pude. Quedaba toda alelada con su presencia, además que su disfraz era demasiado bueno, se veía igual al Batman de la película.

- Pero te ves hermosa así, de calabaza – Realmente no sé en que momento nos acercamos tanto, pero su nariz ya prácticamente se rozaba con la mía. No se de donde salió mi coraje y sin pensar en nada me acerqué y presione mis labios con los suyos. Durante unos segundos permanecimos inmóviles, pero después como presos de la pasión, nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse, nuestras lenguas a rozarse y nuestras manos a recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Sus besos tenían sabor a miel, a menta y sol. Aunque era bastante complicado porque la máscara incomodaba. ¡Pero que más da! Olvidaba todo mientras nos besábamos y sus manos recorrían la piel de mis piernas produciéndome escalofríos. Tampoco me importó apestar a alcohol y estar toda mojada por culpa del líquido satánico que había manchado mi diminuto disfraz. Solo importaba que Edward me estaba besando.

- Te ves realmente sensual con este disfraz, nunca pensé que una calabaza se vería tan sexy – dijo mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello.

- No soy una calabaza – gruñí mientras él besaba mi cuello. Sentí a Edward levantarme en vilo – ¿Qué haces?

- No daremos un espectáculo aquí en el pasillo – volvió a besar mis labios haciéndome olvidar todas mis objeciones, con él daría un "espectáculo" donde fuera. Atravesamos la puerta que llevaba a su habitación y con cuidado me deposito en la cama. Siguió besándome y con ello yo perdía todas las ideas. Con fuerza le saqué la máscara y la tire por ahí, me costaba mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras él me besaba y acariciaba mi cuerpo. Algo, una leve voz lejana en mi mente gritaba muy, muy despacito "detente" pero otra gritaba mucho más fuerte "puede ser tu única oportunidad, aprovecha".

Mis manos fueron bajo su capa directo a su trasero, y es que siempre lucía tan bien con los jeans y pantalones deportivos que era mi sueño tocar esa parte de su anatomía. Los apreté suavemente y me deleité al escuchar como él gemía. Sus labios dejaron de besar y lamer mi cuello para mirarme. Sus verdes ojos se veían brillantes y me miraban penetrantemente.

- No hagas eso – su voz sonó ronca y mi estomago se contrajo.

- ¿No te gusto? – obvio que no le gustó, algo debía haber hecho mal ¡siempre hacia algo mal! Yo solo era una chica inexperta…con unos tremendos deseos de aprender.

- Claro que me gustó, Bella – me dio un besito rápido en los labios – Pero si continuas no podré detenerme.

- Yo no quiero que te detengas – Dije. Feliz porque el haya dicho que no quería que me detuviera. Me regalo esa sonrisa de lado que hacia que mi ropa interior se mojara…más de lo que ya estaba. Tironee su capa, quería verlo y tocarlo y lamerlo.

- La capa está pegada a la parte superior del disfraz – su voz sonó ronca y un poco frustrada. Se sentó y me indicó el cierre que tenía el disfraz en la parte de su espalda. Lo baje suavemente y ¡oh! El no llevaba ropa debajo así que de inmediato pude ver su fuerte y tonificada espalda. A veces me preguntaba como Edward era tan veloz (o tal vez yo solo era torpe y por eso me demoraba en hacer todo) porque ya se encontraba con el torso descubierto lamiendo la parte de en medio de mis pechos.

- Tienes sabor a vodka naranja – dijo levantando la vista. Tenía mis manos en su cabello cobrizo, no tengo idea cuando coloque mis manos ahí.

- Si – mi voz sonó como un chillido y él solo sonrió – con eso manché mi disfraz.

- Me gusta más como te vez de calabaza – atraje su cabeza a la mía para besarlo. Me había hecho adicta a su lengua en estos minutos. Mis manos eran avariciosas y querían tocar todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se mecía contra el mío sensualmente y su bulto rozaba mis, eh, partes. No podía parar de gemir y sentía un fuego que me consumía desde dentro. Sentí como una de sus manos apretaba mi pecho izquierdo suavemente y su pulgar rozaba mi muy erecto pezón. Increíblemente, gemí más fuerte.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse para rozarse con su muy pero muy abultado miembro, que se marcaba perfectamente con los pantalones de una tela extraña (entre cuerina y látex). Edward también gemía y sus caricias se volvieron más pronunciadas…hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

- Me gustas Bella, me gustas mucho – mi corazón se detuvo y mi boca se abrió ligeramente – Y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos mientras mi mente repetía como si fuera un eco "le gustas, le gustas". No podía hablar. Yo lo amaba y estaba segura de eso y aunque yo solo le gustara ¡ya era algo! Tal vez con el tiempo podría conquistarlo.

- ¿No dirás nada? – preguntó mirándome con miedo.

- Te amo Edward – ¡Alerta! ¡Filtro cerebro boca desactivado! – te amo hace mucho, eres la mejor persona que conozco y estoy muy feliz de aunque sea ciertas una minima parte de lo que siento por ti. Gracias, por ser mi primer beso.

¡Oh Por Dios! No podía detener mi lengua. ¿Por qué quien siempre me saboteaba era yo misma? Que me caiga un rayo por favor ¡Si estás en el cielo, ayúdame superman!

Edward me miraba medio shockeado…y una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. De pronto sus labios estaban otra vez en los míos y me cerebro se apagó.

Sus labios y su lengua eran exigentes y la pasión de nuevo gobernaba mi cuerpo. Pero otra vez se separó abruptamente.

- Yo también te amo pero pensé que no sentías cosas por mi – una hermosa sonrisa llenaba su cara y sus ojitos verdes brillaban – y soy muy feliz de ser el único en besar tus labios, no permitiré que otro lo haga.

Me amaba ¡Edward me amaba! Necesitaba salir corriendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos ¡Edward me ama! Pero me estaba besando y eso era mucho mejor.

Nos seguimos besando tal vez por años (estoy exagerando) y no nos hablamos, solo nos mirábamos y acariciábamos nuestros rostros.

- Nos perdimos la fiesta – dije de pronto ¡Pff! ¡Como si me importara la dichosa fiesta! tenía a Edward a mi lado y eso era mejor que cien fiestas. No, un millón de fiestas.

- No importa, estoy contigo y eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarme – dijo acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Era extraño pensar que el estaba literalmente con la cabeza en mis bubis…aunque de un modo dulce. Que aburrido, pero ya habría tiempo para lo otro.

Me sentí tal como cuando era pequeña y mis padres me llevaban de la mano a pedir dulces. Tenía miedo, porque tal vez no me dieran caramelos o porque apareciera un chico malo y me arrojara un huevo*; pero al miedo la ganaba la excitación, la emoción y la alegría. Y exactamente me sentía así ahora.

No sabía que pasaría adelante, pero el chico que he amado, el único de hecho, me amaba y quería estar conmigo. Además por tener sus besos haría lo que quisiera.

- Sé mi novia – levanto solo un poco la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido.

- Si – fue lo único que pude decir porque mis demás fuerzas estaban concentradas en no llorar o ponerme a gritar. Edward volvió a besarme y esta vez rodamos por su cama románticamente.

- Es la noche más feliz de mi vida – dijo de pronto – quien diría que me pondría de novio con una calabaza.

Mi rostro se puso naranja…eh, rojo. Sentí deseos d golpearlo pero su carita con esa sonrisa…awww es tan hermoso ¡Mi novio! ¡Tengo novio!

Lo besé apasionadamente, era mi novio y podía hacer con el lo que quería. Sus manos de inmediato fueron a mis pechos y comenzaron a masajearlos suavemente. Todo era puramente caliente. De la nada Edward tiro de mis alitas (que por alguna extraña razón no me incomodaron en ningún momento) y de paso estas rompieron uno de los tirantes de mi traje de calabaza, perdón, ángel.

Vi como lentamente la tela caía y descubría uno de mis pechos. En segundos Edward estaba pegado a el, lamiéndolo y besando; y yo gimiendo como loca.

Este sería el mejor Halloween de mi vida. Tal vez no haríamos nada muy atrevido…pero me encargaría de pasarlo bien, con MI novio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**N/A:** Creo que mi fic anterior era mejor, pero es lo que hay xd. Estaba viendo "chica rara" y me di cuenta que a veces las relaciones deben ir despacio y no quería que los personajes tuvieran sexo desenfrenado el día que se vuelven novios. Gracias a betzacosta, samyzoe, maddycullen y darky1995 que leyeron "Fantasías de Halloween" y fueron las únicas que me dejaron un review. Imágenes del fic en mi blog (dirección en perfíl)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! voten por The Pumpkin Hot en fanfiction . net/u/ 3326265/ Happy_Halloween_Contest**

**Muchas gracias**

**Recuerden que pueden encontrar los disfraces en mi blog ladybluevampire (.) blogspot (.) com  
><strong>


End file.
